


Temptation

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Hook-Up, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz falls for Red's charm one night, but then he makes himself unavailable, other than for hookups. Tom shows up and Liz has to decide whether she wants to get back together with him, pursue a real relationship with Red, or just settle for hookups with Red.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song “Hurt You” by The Weeknd & Gesaffelstein: https://youtu.be/wKDU5pXhf5o  
> (Sorry, I couldn't find a decent video with lyrics, but you can find the lyrics via a search engine)
> 
> This is a Lizzington fic, and I intend to write a happy ending! It takes place somewhere between season 2 and season 3, but it's an AU story. Tom has taken off for his undercover work after Liz lets him go, but the Connolly assassination and baby Agnes do not come into this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was meeting with Red to gather some intel from him. It was sunset, and she was sitting next to him in a booth at a luxurious club on the waterfront. The summer air was sweet and balmy, and she felt like she was out on the town with a friend or a date. She was having trouble concentrating on work. Liz studied Red as he suavely thanked the waitress for delivering their drinks. The waitress smiled broadly and her body language suggested she was flattered and attracted to Red. Liz was also attracted to Red, especially tonight for some reason. She kept telling herself to get a grip. Red continued telling her about a planned heist, but she wasn’t really listening. He took off his sunglasses as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, and they dangled gracefully from his fingers.

 “Lizzie, where are you at the moment? You’re completely spaced out.” Red said. 

 “Uh, I dunno, I just can’t concentrate right now.” Liz said, then she took a sip of her drink. 

 “Well, we can take a break from work for a little while. Are you enjoying the ‘sex on the beach’?” He said. 

 Liz began blushing lightly, and she nodded as she took a few gulps from her straw in an effort to calm her nerves. Red was amused as Lizzie downed some of the drink.

 “Hm. You _really_ enjoy sex on the beach.” He quipped. 

 Red leaned back and smirked in his usual smug fashion. 

 “Very funny, Red.” Liz said, but she was smirking too. 

 Red chuckled slightly, then he tilted his head back and closed his eyes to relish the mild breeze. 

 “You’re right, Lizzie. It’s too beautiful here to concentrate on work. Let’s just have a nice evening together.” He said relaxedly. 

 “Okay…” She said, gazing at him. 

 They sipped their drinks and Red noticed they could use a refill. 

 “Would you like some more sex on the beach, or something else?” He asked. 

 Liz gave him a sarcastic look. 

 “You’re really having fun with that, aren’t you?” She said. 

 “I am. You get so embarrassed every time I say it.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz was embarrassed again now. 

 “Thanks, Red. I’m glad you find it amusing.” She said sarcastically. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “…I’ll have some more, if you’re joining me.” She said, smirking. 

 “That’s the spirit. Isn’t it fun to play around with innuendos?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She laughed. 

 Red ordered their refills and then they looked out onto the water. It was getting dark and Liz felt a bit guilty for being out at night, drinking with Red. She should keep this professional. On the other hand, they’d grown closer and she was no longer with Tom. She was also lonely and horny. Red noticed Lizzie was staring at him again. 

 “Sweetheart, is there something on your mind?” Red asked. 

 “…No.” Liz said unconvincingly. 

 “Lizzie…I can read you like an open book. I was trying to be tactful by asking you. I can tell by the way you’re looking at me that you want to get inside my pants. It’s honestly a little unexpected, but I’m more than happy to oblige.” He said. 

 Liz just gaped at him in shock and embarrassment; he was incredibly arrogant—and right. 

 “What? Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered what it would be like.” Red said, putting his arm on the back of the booth. 

 Liz didn’t know what to say, so she just stared into his eyes. 

 “You’re thinking about it right now…wondering how I would touch you…what my kisses are like…how big I am.” He said. 

 Liz blushed a deeper shade and finally looked away. 

 “Red…” She said, but she wasn’t scolding him for his remarks. 

 Red patiently waited until Lizzie was ready to acknowledge that he was right. She finally made eye contact again and leaned slightly closer. 

 “Maybe I _am_ …wondering…” She said quietly. 

 Red smirked and slid closer to her in the booth. He subtly put his hand on her knee, then he moved it up to her thigh. 

 “This…is how I would touch you.” He said softly as his hand continued its journey upwards. 

 Liz instinctively opened her thighs, giving Red better access; he gently but firmly pressed his fingers against her crotch, perfectly stimulating her clit. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment. His touch was electric, and she was quickly becoming aroused. Red felt how warm Lizzie was between her legs, and he yearned to feel her bare skin. He was getting hard.

 “Do you like that?” Red asked very quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz breathed. 

 “Mm. And this is how I would kiss you…” He said. 

 Red studied Lizzie before kissing her; she looked very lustful and expectant. Her lips parted in anticipation, and she gently leaned closer to eagerly receive his mouth. Liz was astonished by how erotic Red’s kiss was; it made her feel weak in the knees and she felt a craving between her legs and in her lower abdomen. She breathed heavier and she was completely under his spell for several long moments. Liz still had her eyes closed when he pulled away; she then gazed longingly at him, wanting more. He stayed very close to her so their lips were almost touching. 

 “And as for how big I am…” Red said in a low voice. 

 He gently took her hand and placed it firmly on the hard bulge in the front of his trousers. Liz sighed in pleasure and excitement as she felt Red’s erection through the fabric of his trousers. She breathed shakily and left a wet spot in her panties as he firmly guided her hand along his length. 

 “Would you like to find out how it feels inside you?” Red said seductively. 

 “…Yes.” Liz said; she couldn’t believe she just said that. This was _Red_ , the notorious criminal and irritatingly arrogant informant.

 Red was thrilled.

 “Let’s go back to my safe house, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said nervously. 

 As his driver took them to his latest safe house, Red kept his hand on Lizzie’s thigh, wanting to maintain physical contact with her. He couldn’t wait to get her into bed. He was having a hard time believing she’d agreed; she used to be immune to his charms. Liz was having a hard time believing this was happening, too. She felt a bit silly for suddenly falling for Red’s charm, but it seemed she could no longer resist. All evening, she’d been enchanted by him and now she was craving him badly. When they got inside the safe house, Liz put her hands on Red’s cheeks and kissed him. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully, then he guided her backwards against the wall. 

 They kissed passionately until their need became urgent. Red stopped the kiss and took his jacket off. 

 “Let me take you to bed.” Red said breathily. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said softly. 

 Red looked at Lizzie, with her lustful eyes and pink cheeks, and he couldn’t resist kissing her again. He barely stopped to guide her towards the bedroom. They managed to get into the room, then they quickly took their shoes and clothes off. Once they were naked, they lustfully surveyed each other. 

 “Wow.” Red said quietly. 

 “Likewise.” Liz said. 

 Liz practically jumped on the bed in her eagerness to get started; she submissively laid back and opened her legs for him to do what he wanted with her. Red made a throaty sound of approval, then he got on the bed and hovered overtop of Lizzie. He captured her mouth again, then he kissed her ear and neck while breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. He moved down and kissed her breasts, pausing to suckle her nipples, then he journeyed downwards. Liz blushed and breathed heavier as Red put his face between her legs. She felt his warm mouth on her sensitive flesh, and she moaned softly. His tongue gently went around her clit, giving her light stimulation and making her want more. 

 “Mmm. Red…” Liz moaned. 

 She subtly ground her hips, trying to get more direct stimulation; Red lightly sucked her inner lips and nudged her opening with the tip of his tongue. She writhed longingly as he kept nudging her. Liz felt her thighs tremble as she became extremely aroused. Red felt and tasted more of Lizzie’s fluid as she responded to him. She whimpered impatiently and gently bucked her hips. He stopped and looked up at her; she was breathing heavily and she was clutching the sheets. She looked desperately horny. Red knelt between her legs.

 “Do you want _this_?” Red asked seductively as he stroked his erection. 

 Liz was so aroused, she almost climaxed just from watching Red stroke himself. 

 “Yes!” She said emphatically. 

 Liz was ecstatic as Red got on top of her; she lifted up and tried to rub herself against him. She felt his erection briefly touch her folds, and she whined impatiently. 

 “Yeah, you need it, don’t you baby?” Red rumbled. 

 Liz just whimpered in response, then she panted as she felt the head of his cock rub against her clit. 

 “Oh Red!” Liz mewled. 

 Liz felt the most exquisite, intense pleasure as Red continued rubbing her clit with his tip. She took a few gasping breaths and then she moaned as she orgasmed from the sensation. Red raptly watched Lizzie as she climaxed. He’d never been so gratified. She sighed as she came down from it. 

 “Please keep going. I want you to fuck me.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red gladly obliged; he pressed against her opening and squeezed inside. Lizzie was very tight after her orgasm, and it felt incredible. Her silky warm walls gradually enveloped him as he pushed forward. They both moaned softly when he was deep inside her. He paused to let her adjust, and she ran her hands over his back. He kissed and sucked her neck, then he slowly began moving in and out. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 “Mmm.” Liz moaned in response. 

 Liz arched up and began meeting Red’s thrusts as they quickened the pace. He felt amazing inside her; he was rubbing her g-spot perfectly. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz mewled. 

 Red was encouraged by her response, and he went faster. She became wetter and she was enthusiastically moving with him to meet his thrusts. Liz wrapped her legs around Red and tightly grasped his shoulders. She felt shaky all over from the way he was slipping against her g-spot. She felt like she was about to orgasm, but it was a fleeting sensation. He kept going and eventually she really was on the verge of climaxing. Liz whimpered urgently, and her nails dug into Red’s shoulders. She panted and then cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red thrust very quickly into Lizzie as she tightly pumped his cock, then he groaned and began spurting repeatedly as the intense pleasure went through him. Their bodies throbbed together and their orgasms lasted a long time. Liz kept clamping down on Red even after they started to relax; the after-effects of her mind-blowing orgasm lingered. 

 They looked at each other and Red kissed Lizzie. 

 “Well, now you know what I’m like in bed. Did you enjoy it?” Red said smugly. 

 “Yes. Wow. I…dunno what to say.” She said, then she giggled. 

 He smirked and then he gently withdrew from her. 

 “You can sleep here tonight, if you wish.” Red said. 

 “Uh…thanks.” Liz said. 

 Liz was getting the impression that Red felt differently about this experience than she did. She thought of it as a new exciting turn in their relationship, while he seemed to think of it as just sex. Red laid on his back and sighed contentedly; he felt Lizzie snuggle up to him. He wished he could reciprocate, but he was trying to remain emotionally distant from her. They could never be together in an actual relationship, what with their different paths in life and diametrically opposed values. Of course he wished they could be together, but he would spare them both the pain by keeping her at arm’s length. Liz was sad to notice that Red wasn’t putting his arm around her. This was clearly just a one-night stand, which was deeply hurtful to her, but she would respect his wishes and not demand anything more. Both of them had trouble falling asleep, but they eventually did. In the morning, Liz awoke to Red already being showered and dressed. He put a muffin and a cup of espresso on the nightstand for her. 

 “Here, Lizzie. I have to go meet Dembe. The door locks automatically, so don’t worry about it when you leave…I’ll see you at the black site.” Red said. 

 Liz was dumbfounded; she just gaped at him and then he left. Red knew he was being harsh, but this was his way of protecting them both from a doomed relationship. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was back at home, still reeling from the night she spent with Red and how he treated her afterwards. She almost regretted it, but the sex was too good to regret. The connection she felt to him last night, and as they were having sex, was phenomenal. She couldn’t regret that, either. And it was real. Red might want to pretend it didn’t exist, but they had chemistry, and she wanted to be with him. She was startled as her phone beeped. It was a text from Ressler, asking when she would be in to brief them on the latest intel. Liz stared at her phone and then just put it on the coffee table. She curled up on the sofa and felt really depressed. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Two days had passed, and the task force hadn’t heard from Liz, so Ressler showed up at her door. She answered it in her pyjamas, and she looked dreadful. 

 “Liz, are you okay? What’s the matter?” Ressler said, deeply concerned. 

 “…Red and I…had a disagreement and I don’t know how I can work with him after that…I don’t even want to see him.” Liz said emotionally. 

 “Oh. Can I give you a hug? Come here.” He said. 

 Liz stepped into Ressler’s arms and clung to him as she began crying. He rubbed her back. Ressler wondered what happened and how Reddington had hurt Liz so badly. He wanted to kick his ass. 

 “Take some time off if you need to, or you can come in and do paperwork if you want to keep busy.” He said. 

 “Thanks. I’ll think about it. I dunno what I want to do.” She said. 

 “It’s okay. Take a bit of time and then I’ll check in with you again.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 A couple more days later, Liz was finally ready to venture out to work, so she went out front to her car. She got in and nearly had a heart attack as Tom appeared in the backseat. 

 “Tom?! Don’t scare me like that!” Liz shouted. 

 “Sorry! I can’t just stroll up to the door. I’m in hiding. Can we talk in the house for a bit?” Tom said. 

 Liz studied him in the rearview mirror. 

 “Fine, but I have to go to work soon.” She said. 

 She got out and after surveying the surroundings, Tom joined her and they went indoors together. 

 “What’s up? Why are you here?” Liz asked. 

 “I missed you.” Tom said. 

 “…Seriously?” She said skeptically. 

 “Yeah. Of course. Haven’t you missed me at all?” He said. 

 Liz studied Tom and tilted her head off to the side. 

 “A bit.” She admitted. 

 “That’s better than nothing.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Is that it? You wanted to tell me you missed me?” She asked. 

 “Well…that, and…I wanted to kiss you.” He said. 

 Liz let Tom lean closer and put his lips on hers. She found herself kissing him in return, out of habit, and out of loneliness. She was still somewhat attracted to him, too. He put his hands on her waist and they continued kissing. He pressed against her and Liz felt how hard he was. She gave into her horniness. 

 “Come into the bedroom.” Liz said impatiently. 

 She led Tom into her bedroom and they got undressed. They slid into bed and as he got on top of her, she was hoping to erase the memory of Red, because it was too emotionally painful. On the contrary, her mind kept going to Red and it was beyond her control. She reached down and guided Tom’s erection to rub against her like Red had done, then as they had sex, all she could think of was Red. Damn Reddington invaded her senses, her thoughts, memories and emotions. She stopped fighting it and began fantasizing about him as Tom thrust into her. She closed her eyes and imagined Red on top of her, inside her. Tom went faster, but she pictured Red fucking her harder. Liz suddenly orgasmed. Tom followed her shortly after. They gradually relaxed and then looked at each other. Tom kissed Liz’s neck, cheek and lips in a rather loving manner, which surprised her. 

 “Liz…I want to be with you…you don’t have to decide now, I just wanted you to know that.” Tom said. 

 Liz was stunned. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 Tom withdrew from her and they got dressed again. 

 “I’ll need time to think, Tom…and I have to get to work. Sorry to rush off like this.” Liz said, not wanting to be rude like Red had been to her. 

 “It’s totally fine. No pressure. I hope to see you again soon.” Tom said, then he kissed her one more time before leaving. 

 Liz went out to her car and Tom had vanished. She drove to the black site and she felt nervous as she rode the elevator down to the briefing room. She wondered what to do about Red, and Tom, and everything. She stepped into the room and Red was there. 

 “Ah. Lizzie. Donald told me you were M.I.A., so I bent the rules and gave the intel directly to him.” Red said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said. 

 “We’ve got it all covered, Liz.” Ressler said, wanting to lighten Liz’s burden since she’d been unwell. 

 “Well, maybe I’ll just go home, then.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Ressler said. 

 “I’ll walk you out.” Red said. 

 Liz wanted to swat him away from her, but she didn’t want to arouse suspicion. They got into the elevator and the tense silence was excruciating. They went all the way out to her car, then Red finally spoke. 

 “Lizzie, I gather that you’re back with Tom.” Red said. 

 “How—?” Liz began. 

 “That’s good. I apologize for being cold towards you, but our relationship would never work. It’s best if we keep it casual. And by casual, I mean you can call me anytime, anywhere, and I’ll come and…satisfy you. I wanted to put that offer out there.” Red said. 

 Liz was once again stunned. _Who does he think he is?!_ She thought. On the other hand, she was tempted to take him up on the offer. 

 “I’m free right now, if you fancy it.” Red said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “I have to go, Red.” Liz said, blushing. 

 Liz got in her car and then Red tapped on her window; she irritatedly rolled it down. 

 “What?” Liz asked curtly. 

 “I was just curious to know who’s better in bed.” Red said. 

 Liz opened her mouth to yell at him, but she decided against it. She turned very pink and began rolling her window up. 

 “I figured as much.” Red said, surmising that he had the upper hand. 

 Liz angrily drove away. Her thoughts whirled around in her head again: Red? Or Tom? Or just be single? Why did she get into bed with either of them? They’re both obviously crazy. Not to mention criminals. Liz wondered what the hell was wrong with her, but she was leaning towards Red, strangely enough. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz was at home in her bed, trying to get to sleep, but it wasn’t working. She just kept thinking about Red and Tom. She was reminiscing about her marriage to Tom, although 99% of it had been fake. But at least he was kind of the real him now. He was familiar and comfortable to be with. Red was new and thrilling, and amazing in bed, but he clearly didn’t want an actual relationship with her. Was that truly how he felt, or was he just being defensive and protecting himself? Would she be satisfied with just hooking up with him? She would certainly be sexually satisfied, but what about her other needs? Liz sighed and turned onto her side. She huffed irritatedly and turned onto her back again. Thinking about Red made her angry and yet turned on at the same time. She was so annoyed, it took her ages to fall asleep.

 In the morning, she groaned as she realized someone was knocking on her front door. She sleepily got out of bed and went to the door; she opened it and squinted at the bright sunshine. Red came into focus and she wanted to slam the door shut, but for some reason, she didn’t. 

 “What are you doing here at…I don’t even know what time it is…?” Liz said. 

 “It’s eight-forty-five, Lizzie. And I’m here to give you some information.” Red said cheerfully. 

 “You are way too chipper. Can’t we do this later?” She said. 

 “No.” He said, then he stepped past her. 

 Liz sighed and closed the door. She went into the kitchen and turned the coffeemaker on. 

 “Okay, what do you need to tell me?” Liz said. 

 “Something I didn’t tell Donald. There’s a person involved in the heist that I need Dembe to meet with. I figured you would be more understanding than Donald.” Red admitted. 

 “…And why would I be more understanding?” She said with an attitude. 

 “Because you know how important it is to keep my empire running like normal. Donald just wants to stop all criminal activity, regardless of its potential usefulness in the future.” He said. 

 Liz gave him a sassy look.

 “So it has nothing to do with the fact that you got me into bed?” She said. 

 “…No. But you clearly want to talk about that, so shall we discuss it?” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Well, yes, actually. Why did you seduce _me_ if all you wanted was a one-night stand? We have a history; a relationship. We work together. I’m sure there were some random women you could have gotten into bed, with no strings attached.” She said. 

 “I didn’t want random women. I wanted you.” He said. 

 The coffeemaker beeped during the awkward pause as Liz stared at Red. She didn’t know what to say. She was feeling flattered but she didn’t want him to know that. He tilted his head and studied her. 

 “Are you regretting it, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz confessed quietly. 

 Red was pleased; he stepped closer to Lizzie. She let him approach her and lightly touch her arm. She finally looked into his eyes. Liz felt herself being magnetized to Red again; she wanted him, but she wasn’t sure if she was willing to feel used afterwards. 

 “I’m gonna take a shower. You can stay here and have some coffee.” Liz said, then she quickly walked to the bathroom to escape Red’s charm. 

 Liz finished her shower and turned the water off, then she realized she forgot to get a towel ready. She had her eyes closed as she fumbled around, trying to reach for it on the organizer shelf. She suddenly felt a towel being pushed into her hand. She was startled and her eyes flew open; Red was smirking as he handed her the towel. 

 “Red! What the hell?” Liz said embarrassedly as she tried to cover herself with the towel.

 “It’s alright, sweetheart, I’ve already seen you naked. And you look _marvellous_.” Red said suavely. 

 She ignored the compliment.

 “What are you doing in here, anyway?” She said exasperatedly. 

 “Isn’t it obvious? I wanted to see you naked again.” He said. 

 Liz now felt very flattered again despite Red’s lack of boundaries and his unbelievably huge ego. She thought about how much he turned her on and remembered how amazing he was in bed. 

 “…Did you get a good enough look?” Liz asked. 

 Red smiled and felt pleasantly surprised. Lizzie seemed to be flirting with him. 

 “Unfortunately, I only got a fleeting glimpse when you opened the curtain.” Red said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Liz wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but she lowered her towel, exposing her breasts. She was gratified by Red’s lustful, appreciative gaze. 

 “Hm. This is a _much_ better view…” Red said. 

 Liz couldn’t help smirking. She began drying her hair, and she didn’t cover up with the towel; she liked how Red was watching her. Liz reached down and dried between her legs, and the soft fuzzy towel aroused her as she looked at Red. His presence was turning her on immensely and she could no longer deny it. She quickly finished drying off, then she hung up the towel. Red was leaning back against the countertop, looking cocky. 

 “Red…” Liz began. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” Red said, smirking slightly. 

 “Um…” She said shyly. 

 “The answer is yes.” He said. 

 Liz was astonished. 

 “I haven’t even asked you anything.” She pointed out. 

 “You were trying to ask me if I wanted to go into your bedroom and have sex. My answer is a very strong yes.” He said. 

 That _was_ basically what she was trying to ask him; he was right again. She blushed lightly, but she took Red’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. They went down the hall and into her bedroom. Liz felt nervous and she was trying to figure out why she was doing this—other than the obvious reasons. Her anxiety and her thoughts melted away as Red’s soft lips connected with hers. She hummed contentedly and got lost in his kiss. Everything about him drove her crazy; she revelled in his clean-shaven skin, his subtle aftershave, the feel of his luxurious soft shirt and his chest underneath. Liz reached between their bodies and lightly grasped his erection through his trousers. He moaned quietly into the kiss, then they pulled apart. 

 “Take your clothes off.” Liz urged. 

 Red smirked, amused and impressed by Lizzie’s lustful impatience. He complied and got naked as quickly as possible. Lizzie stepped close to him and rubbed his bare chest, then she ran her hand down his abdomen and grasped his erection. She gently stroked him and it was tantalizing. Red held Lizzie’s waist and guided her backwards until she sat on the bed. She scooted backwards and he got on top of her. Liz moaned as Red pressed his erection against her; she got a jolt of pleasure as he firmly pressed on her clit. They began kissing heatedly, and she was grinding her hips against him. Red made a lustful throaty sound and rolled them over so that Liz was on top. She immediately brought herself upright and straddled him. She began rubbing her sensitive flesh up and down along his length, making him slippery. She rubbed her clit on the head of his cock and she whimpered in pleasure. 

 Red was thrilled when Lizzie lifted up and guided him inside herself. She closed her eyes and breathed heavier as she gently rocked up and down, gradually taking him deeper. He reached up and massaged her breasts, and she started moving at a steady pace. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…you feel so fucking good.” Red said lustfully. 

 He revelled in the feel of her wet, tight, silky walls hugging his cock. 

 “So do you.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz put her hand on Red’s upper abdomen and experimented with different angles. Red was enthralled as he watched and felt Lizzie gyrating on him. She mewled softly and closed her eyes, then she moved faster. She obviously found the perfect angle. He loved hitting her g-spot; her thighs quivered and she made the sweetest little sounds. 

 “That’s your sweet spot, isn’t it baby…” Red said in a low voice. 

 “Mmm… _yes_ …” Liz mewled. 

 Liz was enraptured by the way Red filled her perfectly and rubbed her g-spot; he felt exquisite. He ran his hands down her tummy, then he grasped her hips to help guide their movements. They moved a bit faster together and Liz became even wetter as she got closer to climaxing. She felt Red gliding in and out, and she rode him harder. 

 “…Red…” Liz breathed in pleasure. 

 Red was enthralled when Lizzie said his name in pleasure. She had a look of ecstasy on her face and he felt her tightening on him. He quickened the pace as their need became urgent, and Lizzie panted and mewled in bliss. Liz was so close to climaxing, all it took was hearing Red moan breathily, and she reached her orgasm. She moaned intensely and squeezed him with her thighs as she became tense. Red exhaled sharply as Lizzie’s walls undulated and tugged at his cock as he thrust a few more times. He groaned as he came; he gushed heavily into her as she rhythmically tightened on him. Liz was extremely gratified as Red came inside her; she moaned quietly and arched her back as she slowly moved on him. She felt how slippery they were from his semen, and she wanted to keep going. 

 “Ohh god…it feels so…mmm…” Liz said, feeling him slip in and out. 

 Red wanted to make Lizzie come again, so he held her hips and continued moving with her. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, then she suddenly gasped and tensed up again as she had another orgasm. When Lizzie sighed and relaxed, she looked at him, flushed and smiling. Red couldn’t help feeling smitten with her, and he mentally scolded himself. This was supposed to just be about the sex. He tried to put up his emotional defenses again, but she’d already infiltrated them. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, and he found himself romantically rubbing her back and caressing her hair. 

 Liz was happy that Red was being more romantic this time. She smiled and nuzzled into his neck; she breathed in his lovely expensive scent and kissed his warm skin. She wished she could tell him she was falling in love with him, but she couldn’t. They were supposed to just be hooking up to satisfy each other, since Red didn’t want a relationship. He seemed very receptive to her affection at the moment, however, so she kept kissing him. She kissed his jaw and his cheeks, then his lips. He groped her butt and she giggled. 

 “You have the cutest butt.” Red said. 

 “Oh, thanks.” Liz said, giggling. 

 Liz didn’t really want to part from Red, especially since he was probably going to take off afterwards, but she figured she should finally get off him. She gently lifted up and she enjoyed the sensation of him warmly slipping out of her. It made her want to have sex with him all over again. She giggled happily as she lay down beside him. Surprisingly, Red stayed in bed with her. Liz timidly moved closer to try snuggling up to him, and this time, he put his arm around her. She was thrilled. Red was hoping he wasn’t giving Lizzie the impression that they were now in a relationship, but he just couldn’t resist cuddling her. He felt her squirm subtly and put her leg over him; she hummed softly and pressed herself against him. 

 “Mm. You want more already, baby?” Red said amusedly. 

 “Yeah. But you can take a break first.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said humorously. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said, then she laughed. 

 Red felt like he should broach the subject of their relationship status, even if it might make Lizzie throw him out of her house. 

 “Sweetheart…” Red began. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded. 

 “…I don’t…uh…” He said hesitantly. 

 Liz was surprised that Red was suddenly speechless. She propped up on her elbow and looked at him. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “Well, I just…” He tried again; this was harder than he expected. 

 “What’s the matter?” She asked, puzzled. 

 Red sighed. 

 “I don’t want to hurt you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz studied him quizzically, then he continued. 

 “I know this is poor timing, but I need to clarify that if we get into a relationship, you could be hurt. I’m trying to protect you. My life is chaotic, and as careful as I am, I could be killed basically at any moment. You shouldn’t get attached to me.” He said. 

 “…You’re protecting me by screwing me and then acting like an asshole afterwards?” Liz said sassily. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “That makes sense.” She said sarcastically. 

 “It does, actually. We’re having fun and…satisfying each other, without being truly attached. You’re free to be with Tom or do whatever you want.” He said. 

 “I’m not free to do whatever I want. I want to be with _you_.” She admitted. 

 They stared at each other for several moments. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “It’s too late. I’m already ‘attached’ to you, Red. So by pulling away from me, you’re hurting me. Your plan was stupid.” She said frustratedly. 

 Red sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He studied Lizzie and he could see how emotional she was. He really was hurting her, despite his best efforts to protect her. 

 “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I found you irresistible, and I had to have you.” Red said, coming close to admitting his true feelings for her. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows.

 “I tried to keep it casual, but if you don’t want to do that, we can go back to our normal working relationship.” He said to hide his feelings. 

 Liz scoffed. 

 “What? So we just forget about this? What about your offer to come and fuck me whenever I want?” Liz said, astonished. 

 “That offer still stands, Lizzie. That would fall into the casual sex category, not the work relationship or a romantic relationship.” Red clarified. 

 “You’re the most frustrating person I’ve ever met!” She said angrily. 

 Red nodded. 

 “I assume you want me to leave now.” Red said, about to get up.

 “Not necessarily.” Liz said. 

 Red paused and they stared awkwardly at each other. 

 “I’m not done with you yet.” Liz said. 

 “…Sexually, or in terms of arguing with me?” Red asked. 

 “Both.” She said. 

 “Interesting.” He said. 

 “You may be frustrating, but I still want you.” She explained. 

 “I see.” He said, intrigued. 

 “I wanna do it again. But first, let’s finish our argument. Can’t you just give me a chance? Just try letting your guard down. Let me be attached to you. Be vulnerable for like, five seconds, and see how it feels. I could try to keep it casual, but why should I be the one to compromise? Why can’t you compromise and try being in a relationship with me?” Liz said. 

 Red found this prospect terrifying and yet Lizzie was very persuasive. 

 “…I will consider your point. Give me time to think about it. Can we have sex now?” Red said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, then she straddled Red and kissed him. 

 She rubbed herself on him and made him rock hard. 

 “I get to be in charge this time, Lizzie.” Red said, then he flipped their position so he was on top. 

 “Mm. Okay.” She purred excitedly. 

 Red guided his tip along Lizzie’s delicate folds, then he slipped between her inner lips and coated himself with her fluid. She moaned and writhed longingly. He then slipped against Lizzie’s clit and she whimpered and jumped slightly at the stimulation. 

 “Oh god…Red…” Liz panted. 

 She loved when he did that. She soon felt the pleasure spike and she orgasmed. Liz felt Red enter her a little bit, and they both moaned. She was extremely tight as the waves of pleasure went through her. Red nudged against Lizzie’s tight walls, and he got immense pleasure from it. 

 “Fuck…baby, you drive me insane.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz mewled softly and she began to relax, so Red pressed into her. She arched up and moved with him as he began thrusting. They moved in perfect rhythm together, both quickening the pace as their need for release increased. Liz reached up and grabbed the headboard as Red fucked her hard and fast. 

 “Mm! Yes! Oh, Red!” Liz mewled. 

 Red was thrilled that Lizzie was being vocal about her pleasure. It turned him on even more. He was approaching the peak and he could tell she was close, too. Liz panted and whimpered; Red was thrusting quite roughly, but he was slipping in and out because of how wet she was. It felt amazing. She felt him quickly rubbing her g-spot and she almost saw stars as she started orgasming. She cried out as the intense pleasure hit her; Red thrust several more times, then he moaned breathily and stopped moving as he came. He throbbed inside her as her walls squeezed him. Their orgasms lasted a long time, then they finally relaxed and caught their breath. Liz released the headboard and she let her arms limply fall on the bed.

 “Oh my god.” Liz breathed. 

 “Mm. That was fantastic.” Red agreed. 

 Liz smiled and giggled slightly, then she kissed him. 

 “Will you stay for a bit and nap with me?” Liz asked. 

 “…Sure.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and felt victorious; Red gently withdrew from her and he pulled the blankets up over both of them. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't meant to be a long one, so this is the last chapter. I'll have another story and/or an update to my unfinished fic soon enough! Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!

 The next day, after being at the black site for quite some time, Liz was unwinding at a bar that she liked. She sipped her gin and tonic and sat back in her chair. Suddenly, Tom appeared from nowhere, startling her as he sat down at her table.

 “Hi Liz.” Tom said. 

 “Hi Tom, what are you doing here?” Liz said. 

 “I wanted to see you. Have you thought any more about what I said?” He said. 

 Liz had indeed thought about his wish to be in a relationship with her. She’d been going over the issue a lot lately. She found herself tempted to be with him again, because at least she would be with a guy who _wanted_ to be with her, unlike Red. Red was still mulling over her own wish to be in a relationship, and she doubted he would agree to be with her. Liz studied Tom now, and although she still had some feelings for him, she couldn’t bring herself to get back into a relationship with him. The thought of it didn’t make her happy. 

 “I’ve thought about it a lot…and my decision is not what you want to hear. Sorry, Tom, but I just can’t be in a relationship with you again. I wouldn’t be happy.” Liz said. 

 Tom was disappointed, but he understood that they just had too much baggage from their past. 

 “It’s okay, Liz. I get it. It would be kinda weird, I guess, after everything we’ve been through.” Tom said. 

 “Yeah. Plus, I’m not a fan of your new tattoos.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “I can get them removed.” He said humorously. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Sorry, but that won’t change my mind.” She said. 

 Tom chuckled and nodded. 

 “Okay. Well, I have to go. Take care, Liz. Maybe we can get in touch occasionally—as friends.” He said. 

 “Yeah, that might work. Take care of yourself, Tom.” She said. 

 Tom nodded and smiled, then he got up and left. Liz sighed and felt a bit sad and lonely. She sipped her drink and reflected on her decision. Did she just throw away a good opportunity? Red wasn’t likely to provide the steady, serious relationship she was looking for. On the other hand, the thought of being with Red made her happy. Also, thinking about being in bed with him made her exceptionally excited. She went into a reverie, dreamily recalling the feel of his lips on hers, the feel of his shoulders and biceps as he was on top of her. She thought about the heavenly sensations he gave her, and how he always knew exactly what she wanted. Red knew what felt good—or rather what felt _amazing_. Liz sighed again and crossed her legs; she teased herself by squeezing her legs together, lightly stimulating herself with her clenched muscles. She was very horny now. She reached into her purse and brought out her phone, intent on calling Red, but she chickened out. She blushed a little, and she felt embarrassed about calling him up urgently for sex. Although, Red happily offered to do that for her. 

 Liz decided to go for it. She felt her heart starting to pound with excitement and nervousness as she tapped on “Nick’s Pizza”. He answered almost immediately. 

 “Lizzie, hello. What can I do for you?” Red said charmingly. 

 “Um. Hi, Red. Well…I’m at a bar, just sitting around. I ran into Tom and told him I don’t want to be in a relationship with him. Can you…come join me?” Liz said nervously. 

 “Alright. Yes, I can join you. Which bar?” He said. 

 “Hops & Grapes. On the corner of Trent and Olivier.” She said. 

 "I’ll be there shortly.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Liz still felt embarrassed as she put her phone away. Did she really just make a booty call to Reddington? She did. She blushed again and took a large gulp of her drink. At least they were meeting for drinks first. That was a little more dignified, and kind of like a date. A short while later, Red arrived and stepped close to her; he offered his hand to her. Liz took his hand and stood up, then Red coaxed her into walking with him. They went into the men’s washroom, and Liz was astonished. It was empty, thank goodness. 

 “Red, what—“ Liz was saying, then Red captured her mouth in a heated kiss. 

 He guided her into a stall with him, and he stopped kissing her to close and lock the door. 

 “I didn’t mean for us to do it _here_.” Liz said. 

 “Why not right here, right now, Lizzie?” He said, undoing his belt. 

 “I don’t want to be banned from the place, for one thing.” She said. 

 “You won’t. The owner is a personal friend of mine.” He said. 

 Liz realized that meant the owner was a criminal. _Great_ , she thought sarcastically. 

 “And in a stall? It’s hardly conducive to good sex.” She said. 

 Liz suddenly looked down and noticed Red’s erection. _That_ was conducive to good sex; she immediately became wet. She kicked her shoes off and quickly took her panties and skinny jeans off. She put them on the closed lid of the toilet, then she turned to Red and urgently grasped his shirt and kissed him. He guided her so that her back came up against the wall of the stall as they kissed passionately. Red was very pleased that Lizzie changed her mind about having sex here. He reached down between her legs and gently pressed his fingers against her moist flesh. She moaned softly and opened her legs wider. He rubbed her inner lips with the pad of his middle finger, and they opened for him, revealing how wet and slippery she was. Liz breathed heavier and moved against Red’s finger. They stopped kissing to look at each other. 

 “You need me to fuck you, don’t you baby.” Red said quietly as his finger became coated with her silky fluid. 

 “Mmm. Yes.” Liz purred. 

 “Are you ready, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said breathily. 

 Liz was surprised when Red abruptly hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall. She put her legs around him and grabbed onto the top of the stall with one hand. She held onto the stall while he lined up with her opening and pushed inside. 

 “I’ve got you, baby. Let go.” Red said. 

 Liz slowly let go of the top of the stall and held onto Red’s shoulders; she relaxed as she realized he wasn’t straining to hold her up in this position. She felt herself slide down onto his cock, taking him deep. She moaned and he began thrusting. Red was glad he kept fit; he wasn’t a young man anymore and this was quite a workout, but he was fine. Lizzie seemed impressed, which was cute. She whimpered and panted as they moved together; she slid up and down a little bit against the wall as he moved her on his cock. 

 “Oh god!” Liz panted. 

 Red groaned quietly in response, and he went faster. Lizzie was bouncing up and down on him as he fucked her harder. She mewled breathlessly and she was already tensing up. 

 “That’s it, Lizzie…come for me, sweetheart…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz was getting an extremely pleasurable friction inside her from Red’s rough, quick thrusts. She was slippery, so the friction was perfect. She loved the way the head of his cock and the ridges of his shaft were rubbing her walls, her g-spot and her sensitive opening. 

 “Oh! Red!” Liz whined breathlessly. 

 They heard someone come into the bathroom, but they kept going; they were too close to orgasming to care. 

 Red went faster and then Lizzie suddenly tensed up and squeezed him with her legs. She clutched his shoulders and whimpered intensely as she orgasmed. Red grunted as he came; he spurted strongly into Lizzie over and over again. As they relaxed, Liz blushed as they heard the water running from someone at the sink. Red just smirked slightly.

 “It’s fine, don’t worry.” Red said softly. 

 Liz bit her lip nervously, but then Red kissed her. They heard the bathroom door again, from the person leaving. Red gently lowered Liz and slipped out of her, then she moved her clothes, opened the lid and sat on the toilet. She kept blushing as she released his semen. Red fixed his clothes and used some toilet paper to wipe the sweat from his face. Liz put her clothes and shoes on, then she flushed the toilet and they stepped out. They washed and dried their hands and Red fixed his tie in the mirror, then they left the bathroom together. Liz was thoroughly embarrassed when a man approached them. 

 “Good evening, Mr. Reddington. If you were anyone else, I would scold you for using the washroom for…certain activities. But please use the facilities as you wish. Goodness knows I owe you enough.” The owner said graciously. 

 Liz was astonished. 

 “Thank you, Bert. I appreciate it.” Red said. 

 Red took her hand and she followed him out of the bar. 

 “Come with me to the safe house, Lizzie.” Red said as a black sedan pulled up beside them. 

 “Oh. Okay.” Liz said, then she got into the backseat. 

 Red joined her and they looked at each other in the streetlights as the driver started the journey. 

 “We could’ve just gone to your safe house in the first place. We didn’t have to screw in the bathroom like a couple of horny, drunken twenty-year-olds.” Liz said wryly. 

 Red laughed. 

 “It was fun. Besides, you called me for sex, so I delivered.” Red said. 

 “I called you to _join me_ at the bar.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

 “And I did join you.” He said, turning it into a double entendre.

 “Yes, you certainly did.” She said, smirking. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hand come into his, and he smiled gently. They continued holding hands until they arrived at the safe house, then they thanked the driver and went inside. Red sighed relaxedly and took his shoes off, then he began undoing his tie.

 “Did I wear you out?” Liz asked. 

 “Of course not. I’m in perfect condition. I merely wish to get comfortable.” Red said in a mock-defensive tone. 

 Liz smiled and giggled. She took her shoes off and got settled on the sofa as Red went into the bathroom and bedroom. She picked up a newspaper from the coffee table and started on the crossword puzzle. Red appeared in an undershirt and boxers, and he sat beside her on the sofa. She smiled at him and finished writing the word into the puzzle. Red pointed to a blank area. 

 “That one’s exuberant.” Red said. 

 “Oh, okay.” Liz said, then she wrote it in. 

 Red watched Lizzie concentrating on the crossword, and he started smiling. Despite wanting to keep things casual, this was very pleasant. Other than Dembe, he didn’t have anyone to do crosswords with. He pointed to a blank column. 

 “Do you know what that one is?” Red asked. 

 Liz read the clue and she wasn’t sure.

 “Um…no. Do you?” Liz said. 

 “Excogitate.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him quizzically. 

 “What?” She laughed. 

 Red took the paper and wrote it in the column, then he gave it back to Lizzie. 

 “I’ve never heard of that. Can you use it in a sentence?” She asked amusedly. 

 “Yes. I’ve excogitated since yesterday, and I’ve finally come to terms with what you said. I would like to try being in a relationship with you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him in amazement. Not only did he find the perfect crossword-related segue into a discussion of their relationship, but also he was willing to be vulnerable and let her get ‘attached’ to him. 

 “Are you sure? The word ‘try’ doesn’t sound like you’re very committed.” She said. 

 “Well, what I meant by that is if our relationship endangers you or hurts you, Lizzie, I’m going to put a stop to it. As long as that doesn’t happen, we can be together.” He said. 

 “It won’t happen, Red. You’ll be stuck with me.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Alright. I suppose I can live with that.” He said humorously. 

 Liz excitedly snuggled up to Red and kissed him; the newspaper fell off her lap and onto the floor along with the pencil. She was so happy that he was finally lowering his defensive walls. This was a major breakthrough. Red was surprised by Lizzie’s enthusiasm as she practically got on top of him while kissing him. He leaned back and let her straddle his lap. 

 “Red, can I tell you something?” Liz said breathily, looking down into his eyes. 

 “Yes.” Red said, astonished. 

 “I’m in love with you.” She said earnestly. 

 “Oh. Uh…” He said, then she kissed him again. 

 “But don’t worry. Things don’t have to change much. We can still work together and do normal stuff…and fuck each other’s brains out like we’ve been doing…” She said. 

 Lizzie was now gently dry humping him. 

 “Mm. Lizzie…” Red said quietly in pleasure. 

 Red considered his feelings, and how Lizzie was giving him _very_ positive reinforcement for being vulnerable, and he decided to push himself a bit further out of his comfort zone. 

 “Sweetheart…I love you.” Red said. 

 Liz was ecstatic; she kissed Red again, then she got up and took her skinny jeans and panties off. She took her top off and then her bra. Red was in a pleasant state of shock at this turn of events. Liz looked down at saw that Red’s boxers were tented from his erection. She eagerly got on the sofa again and straddled his lap; she kissed him while gently rubbing herself on his erection. He was wearing silk boxers, and it felt amazing as she rubbed against him. Red moaned quietly and grasped Lizzie’s butt. She mewled softly and arched her back. He was enjoying the silk of his boxers, but he would prefer the silkiness of Lizzie’s delicate flesh. He gently lifted her by the hips, then he reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock. Liz felt Red’s bare erection touch her folds and she whimpered excitedly. He leaned back and she lifted up; he positioned himself and she gently lowered onto him. She moaned and closed her eyes as he slid into her. Liz rocked up and down, taking him deeper with each downward movement. She paused to adjust to him. 

 “You did all the work last time, so now I’m in charge.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mm. Good. I’ll sit back and enjoy the ride.” Red said, smirking slightly.

 Liz giggled and smirked at him, then she kissed him. She began slowly, gently moving up and down while he rubbed her back. She moaned and arched her back as she moved at a more steady pace. Liz felt Red gliding in and out of her as she became wetter. 

 “Ohhh it feels so good.” Liz purred. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” Red said breathily. 

 Red watched Lizzie riding him; her breasts were pretty much in his face, and it was fantastic. She had a blissful expression on her face, and she closed her eyes, lost in concentration and pleasure. Red planted kisses on Lizzie’s breasts, and she slowed down to let him suckle her nipple. She whimpered and breathed heavier as he pleasured the hard, sensitive peak with his tongue and lips. He gave the same loving treatment to her other nipple, and he could feel her thighs quivering. She couldn’t wait any longer; she wanted to ride him harder and faster. He released her nipple and leaned back, then he bucked his hips, nudging deep inside her. Liz was even more aroused now, plus she felt some pressure on her clit when Red bucked his hips, so she mewled and began moving quickly on him. They breathed heavily, and he held her waist, guiding their movements. Red groaned in pleasure as Lizzie started to tightly pump his cock. She was very wet and tensing up as she got closer. He loved the sweet little whimpers she made when she was nearing her climax. 

 Liz was ecstatic, breathless and trembling as Red bumped into her clit while thrusting upwards; he was also quickly rubbing her walls. He always managed to rub her g-spot, which made the sensations and her orgasm so much more intense. She tensed up and lost her rhythm, so Red continued thrusting. She cried out intensely as she reached her orgasm, and it was made even better by Red’s urgent, slippery thrusts. She then felt him stop and he moaned breathily, then their bodies throbbed together with the waves of pleasure. Red emptied into Lizzie as her walls tightly hugged him. After several long moments, they relaxed and sighed. 

 “Wow.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah.” She agreed. 

 Liz put her hands on Red’s cheeks and kissed him firmly and lovingly. 

 “I love you, Red.” She said softly. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz caressed his cheeks and his jawline, then she kissed him again before getting off his lap. 

 “Come to bed with me.” Liz said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red fixed his boxers while Lizzie walked to the bathroom. He went into the bedroom and got into bed, then she joined him. 

 “Come here, baby.” He said, holding his arm out. 

 Liz happily snuggled up to Red; she was glad she didn’t have to force him to cuddle with her anymore. She smiled and chuckled slightly at the thought of it. 

 “What?” Red asked. 

 “Nothing, I’m just happy.” Liz said. 

 “Good. So am I.” He said.

 Red gave Lizzie a loving squeeze and held her close. Being in a relationship wasn’t the terrifying experience he thought it would be, and it actually felt really good. They were both happy. He cuddled Lizzie until they both fell asleep. 

**The End**


End file.
